Disappear!
by Son Goshen
Summary: One-shot, Mary Sue parody. Eliea is the sister of Goku, the Chosen one, the most beautiful, intelligent, and strongest person in the world. Son Ana is the twin sister of Gohan, savior of the Earth as she beat Cell. Both needs to be gone.


**This is my small complaint against Mary Sues. I don't like them. They irritate me. Now you might be wondering now about what a hypocrite I am as I read many self inserts and support them. Those OCs are not Mary-Sue. The characters appeal greatly to me.**

**Oooh, and once again there is no point in putting a disclaimer. This is a FANFIC! It's called a FANFIC for a REASON.**

…

Out in the dark depths of space, a lone saiyan space pod sped toward the planet we all know and love, Earth. And inside it was one that went by the name of Eliea.

Eliea was a saiyan. She had long, jagged hair running down to her waist and wore the typical saiyan outfit that was gold and white. The girl was no doubt one of the most beautiful beings in the universe. This was due to her eyes.

They were a deep golden color, which was impossible for a saiyan. Anyone that looked into her eyes would immediately be drawn in and be hypnotized by her beauty.

That wasn't it. Eliea was also the Chosen One of the universe, to be the most powerful being ever lived and would clear this dimension of all evil. She was specially trained by the Kais and had all kinds of powers. She knew all languages in existence and all forms of martial arts. She had a very special ability in singing and music, which whatever she sang or whatever instrument she played would have such a beautiful tune it would bring tears into the listeners' eyes.

The girl was also capable of talking to animals, healing, telekinesis, and was immortal. Besides being the most powerful, the saiyan also was the most intelligent person in the universe. None rivaled her.

As Eliea sat patiently in her spacepod, tears dripped down as she reminisced about the last memories she had of her planet, Vegeta. She missed her family dearly, especially her father, Bardock.

That's right. Eliea was Bardock's hidden daughter, Goku's older sister. And the reason she needed to go to Earth was to find her brother and the dragon balls, as a great evil was after her.

The evil was her future self, who was going to threaten the Earth in three years. She had to warn the Earthlings about it.

And there sat the Creator of all, sitting upon her seat, wondering how she could have ever created such an overly perfect Mary Sue into this word. So, she picked up the big eraser and erased Eliea out of existence. Poof went Eliea. Gone was the Mary Sue that threatened to ruin a perfectly good world.

"Phew…" she muttered, "This would've caused some big problems. Like very, very angry readers."

Somewhere else, on Earth, lived a teenage girl. By the monkey tail waving happily behind her, it was clear that she was a saiyan, or at least, half.

She had a very happy life. Her parents were Goku and Chi-Chi, and she had the best twin brother ever, Gohan. Her name was Son Ana.

The girl had already achieved super saiyan two during the Cell Games; therefore she was the one who destroyed Cell.

Ana had short spiky hair and wore a blue and orange gi like her father did. She was busy training when she felt dark energy. The girl quickly stopped and began to panic. _Oh, no, Cell's back! _

And for the second time in the day, the Creator mused how a Mary Sue like this would come to exist. So, she picked up her eraser and took out Son Ana and the pseudo-Cell. In that instant, the timeline went back to the way it was suppose to be.

"Where oh where were the days that I didn't have to be so busy taking them out?" the Creator said. She heaved a great sigh and turned to the direction where yet another OC was created. "Hopefully, this one will be reasonable enough."

So, she watched and was satisfied, as this one was a very good OC.

…

**There we go. Like it? Hate it? Leave your thoughts in your review. I would say that if you're complaining about me, how I'm mocking Mary Sues, too bad for you! I don't like them and I get to state my own opinion, right? I never criticized ANYONE for doing that.**

**Hope you enjoyed it~ :) The story, I mean.**


End file.
